


Limits of Yesterday

by deludedwriting



Series: Y'ffre's Tide [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bosmer (Elder Scrolls), Deepthroating, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Half-Elves, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Multi-Era, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Polyamory, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex Addiction, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink, Skyrim Spoilers, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deludedwriting/pseuds/deludedwriting
Summary: Fomoli strikes a deal with Clavicus Vile, the Daedric Prince of bargains. He agrees to survive in Skyrim for three days without his cherished equipment. Seems easy, right?Somehow, Fomoli is thrown into the Fourth Era from the Second, and he finds two bedfellows there.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Male Character(s), Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero, Teldryn Sero/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Y'ffre's Tide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683922
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Limits of Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thanatopsiturvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatopsiturvy/gifts).



> **MAJORLY UPDATED**  
> Original message: Thank you, Topsy, for the light beta work, and for letting me use your wonderful characters to satisfy Fomoli's cravings ;3

_ "Like I'd turn down a challenge." _

That was how it all started. Fomoli's pride had finally crossed the line, and he may have gotten himself into a nasty situation. Last he remembered, he was bickering with a Daedra at a shrine of Clavicus Vile. He found himself chasing the Prince’s rotten minion, Barbas, into a corner that only a deal could get him out of. Fomoli was one to always take bets, to see how far his endurance could go until he shattered. What could he say? He loved pushing boundaries.

Barbas led him to a shrine of his master, the Daedric Prince of… What was it? Bets? Fomoli didn't know, and frankly, he didn't care. The Daedra were never his cup of tonic. Get him a shrine to Y'ffre and  _ then _ he’d be interested.

Well, his ignorance was not taken lightly.

"What are you getting from this, mutt?" Fomoli asked, pressing the horned fiend further into the corner.

Barbas’s eyes flirted past a Fomoli’s shoulder and he perked up. "Look, look! The shrine, my master wishes to speak through it. He has an offer… If you’re not as thick-headed as you seem, you'd know to consider it. The riskiest decisions are rewarded generously, you know," Barbas cooed, pointing over with a clawed hand to Vile’s shrine. It was of him and a large dog, looking out into the distance triumphantly. Fomoli raised a brow.

"Oh? And you’re going to pretend Vivec doesn’t exist? What exactly are you planning?" he prodded, snapping his head back to where Barbas once stood, only to find the spot empty. Barbas was gone… That  _ blasted _ hound.

With a scoff, Fomoli sheathed his bow and approached the shrine, craning his head to look up at the towering sculpture. Why put so much work into something as useless as this?

_ "I've been expecting you, mortal,”  _ a voice echoed from above.

Fomoli scoffed, "That's what they all say."

_ "They all speak the truth, then." _

"Quit the stalling, you tricky bastard. No Daedra tells the truth willingly. What do you want with me? I have a God to save, and you're wasting my precious time," he snapped, to which the shrine went deathly silent for a moment.

_ "Feisty too, aren't you? Tell you what, let's strike a deal." _

Fomoli paused, wanting so badly to agree immediately. "...What's your offer?"

This is what the thrill of being challenged felt like. And it wasn’t pleasant.

_ "I'll order my mutt to leave your precious Vivec alone, if you'll accept my challenge..." _

"Like I'd turn down a challenge. Come on, then. What do you have in store for me?" Fomoli gave in to the temptation. Damn his impulsivity.

_ "So eager! I like that in mortals, you know... Very well. I bet you can't survive three days in Skyrim, all alone, without your precious bow and that tight armor,”  _ the shrine daunted, a smile evident in its ethereal voice. Fomoli scowled at the stone carving, offended.

"Oh come now, that's child's play. I may not know it as well as I know Valenwood or Auridon, but I've been there a few times. How hard can it be?"

The shrine only chuckled and asked,  _ "Do we have a deal?" _

"Of course."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a blinding light exploded behind his eyelids, and he toppled to his knees. His leathers seemed to squeeze down on his body, then dissolve, all of it, all at once. The bite of the cold air encased his exposed arms and legs. He could feel his bow unwinding around him, lifting from his back.

Before he had time to react, he was thrown outside of the stuffy dungeon. With his vision obscured by magic, he could only feel the coarse grass and cold dirt below, the harsh wind from somewhere outside beating against his ears.

With a groan, Fomoli stayed low to the ground until he could find his bearings. Soon enough, the light faded, leaving Fomoli to gawk at the vast landscape before him. The plains of what seemed to be the middle of Skyrim were speckled with lush grasses, both orange, green, and brown. A Giant's camp was settled off in the far distance. The afternoon sun hung high and bright, coating Skyrim in a wash of gold. The sight of the open plains, with not an inch of snow, made Fomoli suspicious. Was he somewhere in The Rift? There would be more Giants, then. And mead.

"This isn't so bad.." Fomoli muttered, looking down to find himself adorning a commoner's clothes. His leather shoes were padded thin, and his tunic was smeared with dirt, but it was better than being nude in the open.

Owl-eyed, he turned to find a large city a good distance away. The walk there looked tiring. A grand wall of stone fortified the city, trailing up the hill and around the large structure near the back. The stables were speckled with a few farmers and merchants from what he could see, but otherwise it seemed dead.

Fomoli was so taken aback that he didn't realize the voice coming from behind him. He stood up all too quickly, then kneeled back down in hopes of staying his swimming vision. "What on Nirn happened to you?" The voice asked, scratching in a faint accent.

Fomoli eyed the figure over his shoulder to find a man accompanied by a Dunmer. The man was taller than the average Nord, stubble peppering his chin, with short, dirty blond hair that swept back with the wind. His eyes were golden, almost Elf-like. The Dunmer beside him, though… He was damn fine. Not that the Nord wasn’t.

Violet tattoos curled around his eyes and along his sculpted cheekbones, a crest of thick black hair running along his head. His eyes were as red as wine, staring uninterestedly. He ran a hand along his thin beard and sighed, approaching alongside the Nord.

"You didn't happen to see any more dragons about, did you?" The Nord asked.

"...Dragons?"

These two were probably driven mad. Who wouldn't be? Skyrim was an unforgiving place. Wildlife stirred fearlessly, wolves ready to pounce, trolls and bears lurking the forests… Not to mention the place was rife with overly-arrogant Nords. This one was different, though. He was stylish and young. Fomoli was sure he'd warm up to him quickly.

Sure, Skyrim was unfamiliar to him, but he would have known if there were literal dragons roaming about. He would have loved to witness one for himself.

"Yeah. Dragons. You know, been terrorizing Skyrim for the past few years? Maybe you’ve heard of a little guy named Alduin?" The Nord pressed.

"Years?! You’ve got to be pulling my branch with this one,” Fomoli laughed, then paused to consider… He’s never seen these people in his life. Or this place.

“Your  _ branch— _ ?”

“I don’t mean to interrupt, handsome, but I've only heard about the dragons in Elsweyr, nothing of Skyrim. If that were the case, I would have gotten word of it," Fomoli told them. They looked unconvinced; either that, or maybe they thought Fomoli was insane. If anything,  _ they _ were the ones saying that dragons, of all things, were something of a common occurrence.

What had Clavicus Vile done?

"King Camoran Aeradan would have surely heard about this," Fomoli suggested, to which the two strangers exchanged glances.

“Ah…” The Nord looked to his Dunmer companion with a quirked brow. “Who’s that now?” The Dunmer shrugged in response. 

“What’s your name, sera?” 

Fomoli tried again to stand, and this time he was successful. He brushed himself off and eyed the two strangers, smoothing back his hair and tucking the loose strands behind his ears. "The name's Fomoli, Vestige," he answered, his pride taking hold again. 

“Fomoli,” the Nord repeated, trying the syllables on his tongue, “cool name. Well, I’m Aerik, and this is my husband, Teldryn,” he jerked a thumb in the Dunmer’s direction. “And we  _ were _ tailing a dragon when you sort of… popped out of nowhere.” 

“Quite literally,” Teldryn added. 

“I’ve seen stranger things, but this is still pretty strange. So I can only assume you’re new in town!” Aerik offered him a beaming smile with a thumbs up. “Need help?” 

Fomoli quietly debated on whether he would stick around to hear any more of this, or bolt as soon as he had the chance. They were trying to offer assistance, and something had obviously changed in Tamriel. He wanted to refuse and follow his own path, but looking between them again had steered his thoughts away from that idea. Besides, he wanted to see a dragon before he dropped dead in this twisted version of the Skyrim he knew. With a huff of defeat, he agreed.

"I… kinda made a deal with some Daedric shithead; one we all know very well, I’m hoping," he started, "I lost my bow and leathers to his damned conditions. He told me if I could last three days in Skyrim defenseless, he would stop troubling Vvardenfell. That's all we agreed upon, not whatever…  _ this _ is,” he explained, his eyes dropping to the ground. At the time, messing around with a powerful Daedric Prince seemed interesting and fun. Now, it just felt like they were toying with him.

"What else is new? What has Vile done?" Fomoli began to pace uneasily, his mind racing with more than a few questions. He had a feeling that Clavicus Vile would alter his deal to make it more interesting… It sounded more like something Sheogorath would have done.   
Aerik’s face contorted in confusion. “Vile? Clavicus Vile?” 

“Vvardenfell…” Teldryn quietly repeated, disbelief marring his features, crimson eyes turning glassy. “Sera, what,” he cleared his throat. “Tell me what year you believe it to be.” 

Fomoli chuckled, "What kind of question is that? It's the Second Era, Year 584." he replied haughtily, and instinctively rested a hand on his hip. His umber eyes flicked between the two, and his gaze was met with alarm and incredulity.

Aerik let out a low whistle. “Wow,” he elbowed Teldryn in the arm. “Don’t fuck with Daedra, right?” 

“Aerik, this is quite serious.” 

“I’m not saying it isn’t!” He turned his attention back to Fomoli. “Do you faint easily? Or do you want to sit down or anything like that?” 

"What do you mean?" Fomoli asked, his foot beginning to tap short-tempered on the grass. He quickly searched around and resorted to sitting back on a flat rock by a thicket of dry brush, languidly crossing his ankles as he always did. He clasped his hands and his back teeth began to grind. What were they hiding? Did he look weird? Had Vile changed his appearance? Just in case, he dragged a hand down his face.

He took a breath. "No, I don't faint. I don't think I do, anyway."

Aerik rolled his neck to either side, producing several loud pops, before shuffling over and sitting down across from him, mimicking Fomoli’s position. He motioned for Teldryn to join them, which the Dunmer did after a sigh and an eye-roll. 

“Alright, this is nice. All on the same level,” he grinned. “So, it’s not the Second Era.” Aerik clapped a hand against Fomoli’s knee. “It’s the Fourth Era! And there are dragons! Loads of fun.”    
“Aerik,” Teldryn warned. 

“So, let us know how to make your stay more pleasant.” 

Teldryn sighed. “Fomoli, was it?” He didn’t wait for a response. “I think your little… deal might have landed you in more trouble than you expected. But, as fate would have it, it landed you directly in our path.” 

Fomoli tried to ignore the warm hand on his knee and offered them some semblance of a smile, dipping his head low. His braid fell around his neck as he heaved a sigh. "Ah… That would make sense. I have to survive three days in the future Skyrim. Great." He felt their eyes on him, boring into the back of his head, and he shivered. "Tell me. How are things here? Back in the Second Era… Gods, that sounds weird." He restarted, all too aware of their closeness. "Where I'm from, Skyrim is, or  _ was _ … It was… unique. Loads of snow up North, cities oozing of mead— is it still just as chaotic as I remember it to be? To be honest, I haven't visited often. I usually find myself lost in my own time period, so I can't imagine how lost I'd be in this one."

Fomoli raised his head again, waiting for an answer from either of the strangers.

Aerik blinked, glanced sideways at Teldryn, then looked back to Fomoli. “You’re… taking this surprisingly well. I guess we didn’t have to sit down after all.” 

“I’m really not,” Fomoli laughed awkwardly, stroking a hand over his braid, trying to fix the frayed hairs, “I get chatty when I’m nervous.”

“Perhaps we should make our way back to Whiterun, then? Get you settled in?” Teldryn suggested, his tone dry. “Or we could continue to sit here, wait for that dragon to come back while you panic.”

“He’s the brains, I’m the brawn,” Aerik explained with a wink, but quickly hopped to his feet. “But yes, let’s get you out of harm’s way and maybe into some armor. Is that cheating the deal? What if it isn’t  _ your _ armor specifically? Is that a loophole?” 

"Well, it feels nice to get out of my leathers for once… Even though I'm out of it most of the time," Fomoli started, then quickly changed the subject, his face flushing. "But yeah, I’d like to— want to, actually— reach shelter soon. It's been a while since I've seen somewhere other than Summerset or Valenwood. I’m curious as to what Elden Root has turned into; what they did for my death... Well, that’s morbid."

Aerik cackled and reached a hand down, offering to help Fomoli to his feet. "That's more like it. C'mon, let’s retreat." The Bosmer accepted the hand with a sigh.

\---

Whiterun soothed Fomoli's nerves more than he'd ever like to admit. The stone paths were bustling with citizens, children chasing each other with bright smiles on their faces, and the guards were… well, they could be less chatty. The citizens were nice, all except one - a Redguard had asked about something called the Cloud District, and Aerik promptly told him to screw off.

“Here we are, home sweet home.” Aerik stepped up to a modestly-sized house off the main thoroughfare, pulling a key from a suspiciously full ring and unlocking the front door. “Hungry? Thirsty? Tired?” 

“Give him a second, love,” Teldryn laughed. “He just arrived in our time less than an hour ago.” 

“Yeah, but look how well he’s doing!” Aerik gestured vaguely at Fomoli, who chuckled in response.

They pooled into the homestead, where a woman clad in steel had greeted them with a smile. Their housecarl, Fomoli assumed. He was the legendary Enemy of Coldharbour and he didn’t have a housecarl… Biased.

"No need for pleasantries. I'm just glad you didn't leave me out there for the sabercats. There has to be something I can do to make it up to you two, and I'm not usually a grateful person." Fomoli, finally getting comfortable with his surroundings, took a seat by the central hearth. He smoothed out his tunic and tugged at his buttoned sleeves, preening like a cat in the early morning.

Aerik kicked his shoes off by the door. “It’s alright. You said you were stuck here for three days? Do you think Vile will just send you back to your time if you win the bet?” 

“You might also want to consider that he might make things difficult for you,” Teldryn pointed out, collapsing in the chair next to Fomoli with a grunt. “These things are never that easy.” 

Aerik chewed on his bottom lip with a nervous look. “Yeah, I’m gonna grab us some ale…” 

Fomoli took a moment to study Teldryn's expression. He hadn’t seen many sides of Teldryn, given they just met, but even then he could tell the mer was struggling, troubled. Most likely bringing up memories that he didn’t want to surface. Fomoli sighed, leaning back in his chair. He tried to take the restlessness away with small talk. “You never know with these Princes. Everyone knows they like to mess with reality. I can weasel my way out of this, I’m sure.”

He decided that this was the best time to switch to something lighter while Aerik fetched the ale. Teldryn's gaze had only lowered, his brow creasing in silent recollection.

Fomoli piped up, "Ugh. Too touchy of a subject? You know, I grew up with an elf named Firuin. Loved to cook and drink, that one. He had a soft form— almost like you, Aerik. I'd rather make the most out of my time here than sit around and mope, y’know? Get around, find new partners..." He turned his head towards Teldryn, almost hopeful. The Dunmer was more attentive this time as he listened with mild curiosity.

“Ha!” Aerik laughed from the kitchen. “Soft. I like that,” he returned with three bottles of ale, handing one to Fomoli and immediately clinking their necks together. “So, did you sleep with him?”

Teldryn dropped his head into his hands with a groan. 

"In fact, I did. Took not even a day to get him wrapped around my finger. I was so young at the time… Y’ffre, little did I know that’d be the start of my bedding spree," Fomoli chuckled and took a swig of his ale, then winced at the taste. He wasn't used to Nordic alcohol. It had a tinge that ebbed at the roof of his mouth, then spread into warmth down to the back of his throat. What had they done to the ale over the years? The wine in Valenwood was much better than this. He enjoyed Aerik's sentiment, though, so he took what he could get.

"I hadn’t ever been a top in my life since then, though," Fomoli added, the ale already rendering him tipsy with just a few swigs. He forgot to mention he was a lightweight, but he didn't want to bring it up now. He was more focused on what would happen if Teldryn were to tug at his braid while he breached him from behind, right as Aerik kneeled in front of him and--

"You're used to taking it, then?"

Fomoli blinked out of his vision and flushed a deep bronze.

"Aerik." Teldryn snapped, making a poor attempt to hide his face from them. His cheeks were dusted with a rich amethyst that spread across the tips of his ears. Fomoli smirked, knowing that such a vibrant color wasn't just from the ale.

Aerik looked at his husband with a teasing wink, then turned to Fomoli. "You sleep around often, don't you? You just have that  _ look _ ." He knocked back the bottle and wiped at his mouth. "You said you wanted to make the most of your time here..."

Fomoli smirked, refusing to let himself squirm there and then. Of course he knew what Aerik was hinting at, but he had to make sure this was going to be okay. He was all down for it, though, if it meant being plowed by two men as hot as them.

"Sure, call it whatever you’d like. Just know I’ve got enough stamina to last a few nights... And Teldryn?" Fomoli asked cautiously, understanding the proposition.

"Oh, we're used to sharing too. I'm sure you know how it works." Aerik glanced over to Teldryn, who was watching them with a sort of fervor in those eyes.

The husbands crossed looks, and Fomoli took another pull from his ale and re-corked the bottle. "Go ahead, please." Fomoli waved a hand to them with a relieved sigh, tilting his head back. "See if I'm worth a good fuck."

Aerik burst into a fit of laughter and Teldryn's eyes widened. "Gods, I’m not sure how it escalated this fast, but there’s no way in  _ Oblivion _ I’m complaining," Aerik snickered.

"Then let’s find a satisfying way to cool it down? Preferably soon…" Fomoli leaned up in his chair, growing anxious. Finally, something he was used to in a world two Eras ahead.

Teldryn snorted. "But you're such a small thing," he said.

"You'd be surprised how much I can take." Fomoli glanced over to him, his dark eyes low-lidded, daring. Teldryn slid out of his seat and crouched behind Fomoli’s chair. Before Fomoli could react, Teldryn was already sliding his hands around to his waist, under the armrests of the chair. He kept them there, pressing on his hips, as if he were testing the waters. He pressed his nose into the crook of Fomoli's neck and the Bosmer shuddered, closing his eyes. He felt another hand press under his chin and tilt his head upwards, where a pair of lips pressed against his. Aerik used his free hand to tug off Fomoli's loose-fitting tunic. Through his lust, he swore he heard Teldryn growl under his breath. With that, Fomoli was leaning up into Aerik's kiss, hips itching to buck up for friction. How long had it been? At least a few months. He didn't realize how starved he was until he had another taste of it.

His toes curled when Aerik's tongue slid between his lips. It didn't help when Teldryn's hand slid down to cup him through his trousers, his palm hot and his touch just rough enough to elicit a soft moan. Aerik pulled away when Fomoli seemed too desperate, hot and panting, pink tongue just barely poking over his teeth. Teldryn rested his chin on Fomoli's shoulder and smirked, his other hand sliding down to pry apart his thighs.

Fomoli let out a shuddering sigh and rolled his hips into Teldryn's hand. 

"I saw how you looked at Teldryn when we first met,” Aerik said. “It happens a lot, actually. Don’t blame you. He's just that sexy," Aerik laughed, dipping down to capture Fomoli's lips again, guiding the Bosmer's hands to the cock that strained beneath his clothes. Fomoli yanked eagerly at his breeches, undoing the buttons in a matter of seconds.

"What happened to that attitude of yours, hm?" Teldryn chuckled, his breath hot against Fomoli's bare throat.

The Bosmer scowled, "Oh don't you worry, it hasn’t gone anywhere. I'm just…  _ ah, fuck. _ . I'm a little preoccupied." He deftly slid his hands into Aerik's smallclothes to free his cock. Precome beaded at its tip, and he dared to look up through his lashes at Aerik and smirk.

The Nord scoffed and pressed his hips forward, and Fomoli gladly took the slick head into his mouth. He started out slow, making sure his teeth didn't scrape, hollowing his cheeks, dragging his tongue along the shaft, and Aerik cursed under his breath.

Meanwhile, Teldryn simply watched as Aerik threw his head back and gripped the base of Fomoli's long braid, shallowly thrusting his hips as the Bosmer swallowed him down to the midpoint, until he could go no further. He used the other hand to brace against Aerik's hips. He whined when he started to run out of breath.

Aerik tugged at his braid and Fomoli pulled away with a slick, filthy sound, gasping once before rocking forward to grab him by the base, breathlessly sucking and licking along Aerik’s length. Teldryn unbuckled Fomoli's breeches and slid them down, letting the Bosmer shimmy them off along with his smalls. Calloused fingers wrapped around Fomoli's smaller cock, a thumb sliding over the slit and smearing the slick there.

Fomoli gasped, Aerik’s cock sliding from his mouth as he reeled back to look at Teldryn. His ruby eyes were hooded with a ravenous lust, and he couldn't help but kiss along the Dunmer’s neck.

Aerik briefly left to retrieve a vial of oil, then bent down in front of Fomoli to spread his legs farther, lifting and spreading them so they were above the chair's armrests. He uncorked the vial and lathered a good amount over his fingers, keeping his gaze fixed on Fomoli.

"I didn't know you would squirm this much," Aerik murmured, smirking devilishly as he pressed a palm against the inside of Fomoli's thigh to stabilize him. He slowly eased two fingers against Fomoli's puckering hole, and the Bosmer jolted once they slid in, his mouth falling open with a moan.

"By Azura, you're just as vocal as Aerik," Teldryn huffed against the shell of his ear. Aerik worked him open slowly, pressing in up to his knuckles and making approving little noises in the back of his throat. Then he curled his fingers and Fomoli convulsed, keening through clenched teeth, his hips rolling up into Teldryn's fist.

He exhaled as Aerik began to thrust his fingers, keeping one hand on his rear to keep his cleft visible. Fomoli wiggled and loosed a moan with each thrust, his cock leaking with every pump of Teldryn's hand.

"By Y'ffre, I'm.." Fomoli tried helplessly, his voice breaking into a whimper. His cock jumped and Teldryn squeezed hard at the base, preventing his release. Fomoli squeezed his eyes shut as he thrashed, a long, raspy groan escaping through his teeth.

Teldryn waited for his stalled climax to die before he continued pumping him, his hand slick with Fomoli's precome. "You like edging." It was more of a statement than a question, and Fomoli whipped his head from side to side, oversensitive.

Pleasure was everywhere and all-consuming. Along his thighs, inside of him, around his cock, on his lips, his neck, shoulders… He felt as though he were on fire.

Then, without warning, Aerik pulled his fingers away, and Fomoli clenched at their absence, feeling empty and even more impatient than before. 

"Let's continue this upstairs," Aerik suggested.

Teldryn stood and walked around the chair, hoisting the smaller Elf into his arms. Fomoli wrapped his legs around his waist with a breathless laugh, burying his face against Teldryn’s neck. He could feel Teldryn’s thick cock pressing against the cleft of his ass through rough-spun pants. He shivered.

"You're a feral little thing, aren’t you?" Teldryn chuckled as he followed Aerik up the steps. Appropriately, Fomoli nipped at Teldryn's neck, closing his lips over the mark he left.

"Yeah? You brought this out of me. Take some responsibility for it." Fomoli growled, smoothing a palm over Teldryn's hair, then running his fingers down to cup the back of his neck. He hungrily pressed his mouth to Teldryn's, catching his lower lip between his sharp teeth.

Fomoli let out a small yelp when he was dropped, unceremoniously, onto the bed. He stared up at the two men, suddenly realizing that they were both still fully clothed, while he was as naked as the day he was born. 

“Are you guys going to, you know…” He motioned at their pants. “Undress?” 

“Maybe,” Teldryn answered, giving Aerik a clever look. “Or perhaps we’ll simply take you like this. Through our pants.” 

Aerik moved to the opposite side of the bed, prowling like a sabercat. “I like that idea, Tel.” 

“That’s not fair,” Fomoli quipped playfully, leaning up on his elbows with a smirk. Teldryn leaned forward and grabbed him by his braid, pulling him up to roughly capture his mouth. Fomoli whimpered into the contact, jumping at every touch.

“You’re in our house, sera,” Teldryn murmured against his lips after he pulled away. “We’ll decide what is fair.” 

Through a bit of man-handling and more hair-pulling, Fomoli ended up on his hands and knees on the bed. 

"I'll take him first," Aerik declared, kneeling onto the bed behind him, letting his cock rest against the cleft of Fomoli’s ass, his entrance still slick from their earlier fun. Fomoli was left wriggling in anticipation as he rutted back, only getting a brush of the thick tip. Sweat prickled at his hairline, across his eyes and along the dips in his collarbone, arms shaking as he held himself steady. Teldryn brought one knee onto the mattress, pulling the waistband of his breeches down to free his cock, thick and dark violet, smeared with slick at its head. Fomoli licked his lips.

"Damn good view," Aerik said from behind him, "Just keep a nice hold on his hair, Tel. He seems to like that."

"Throwing me around like you own me, you beasts," Fomoli laughed, flushed to the tips of his ears. His mind was fogged and yet his vision was crystal clear, heart thumping in his throat. His breath hitched as he felt the thick head of Aerik’s cock breach him, stretching him open, the hot length sliding slowly into his slick hole. He didn’t stop until his hips were flush against Fomoli’s ass and he doubled over, letting out a groan. Fomoli let out a ragged gasp, dropping his head, eyes fluttering closed, only to be yanked upright by his braid.

He watched hazily through half-open eyes as Teldryn took his length into his free hand, gently pulled his foreskin back, and prodded the tip against Fomoli's wet lips. “Open,” he said. Fomoli obeyed, stretching his mouth wide to accommodate. 

He was larger than Aerik, thicker too, but Fomoli still took it and worked enthusiastically. He only paused when Aerik began to move. He groaned around Teldryn's length, looking up as he balanced himself on one hand, bringing the other up to smooth over Teldryn's lower belly. He brushed his fingertips over the dusted black hairs there and took another inch, the tip of Teldryn's cock brushing the back of his throat. 

He quickly slipped off, wiped the drool from his chin, then went back in for more. Aerik pulled back, his cock sliding almost entirely out, then he slammed back in, his hips connecting with Fomoli's ass. Fomoli tried to gasp, moan, anything, but he had a mouthful of cock. Instead, he made a little muffled noise in the back of his throat, eyes rolling back under hooded lids. The slick sound of sweaty skin on skin slowly picked up around the bedroom as Aerik set a pace in his thrusts.

Overwhelmed, Fomoli forced his hand back to the bed and pulled off Teldryn's spit-soaked length. Small waves of pleasure began to rack his small body as he pushed his ass into Aerik's cock, trying to get a bit more of his length. He slowly stroked Teldryn as he dipped his head low, allowing a string of lewd sounds to bubble from his throat.

"I can't wait to see you riding my cock. Then I'll show you what I really look like in action, hm?" Teldryn purred, reaching down to wrench Fomoli's head up. His caramel eyes were narrowed blissfully and as Aerik shoved particularly hard into him, he keened. His entire body rocked in sync with Aerik's thrusts, and eventually he spread his legs far apart to take Aerik deeper.

Teldryn scoffed, "Such a slut."

Fomoli whimpered against the base of Teldryn's straining cock, pressing his nose to the coarse pubes there. "Call me that again and I'll cum early," Fomoli warned, a daring glint crossing over his eyes.

Teldryn used two fingers to part his soft lips, coaxing out his velvety tongue through rough canines. Fomoli's labored breaths were tepid against Teldryn's length as he smacked the tip against his pink tongue.

It was far too abrupt when Aerik slammed a palm down on Fomoli's back, pushing him hard against the furs of the bed. His hips snapped erratically, wedging his cock deep into Fomoli with stifled huffs and little moans, his eyes squeezing shut and brow pinching.

Fomoli cursed and threw his head back, his voice breaking on a whine. "Come on, fill me up," he prompted, keeping a hand on Teldryn's cock and slowly fisting the length. Panting, he made faint bucking motions back into Aerik's cock, feeling Aerik grab him by the hips roughly and drive into him. Aerik paused and jolted as warmth flooded Fomoli's insides, Aerik's cock pulsing within him. Fomoli shuddered and came, rolling his hips as ropes of cum shot from his cock, painting the rough mattress. Fomoli went limp, nearly falling, but Teldryn slipped underneath him and brought the small Elf into his lap, lifting his chin to kiss him. Fomoli instantly twitched back to life.

Teldryn pulled away and smoothed a hand along Fomoli's back, lifting him just enough to press his tip against his soft, wet hole.

"My turn to get a taste. Aerik, make sure he's senseless by the end of this." Aerik flushed a toothy grin, crawling over behind Teldryn and capturing Fomoli's bruised lips.

With that, Fomoli gladly sunk down on Teldryn's cock as he straightened up and opened his legs, bracing a hand back on Teldryn’s knee.

He pulled back from Aerik's kiss. “Ohh,  _ Y'ffre _ ,” he gasped out, tightly gripping Teldryn’s shoulder as his dark cock sunk deeper, until it was slid in at once, up to the hilt. He flinched, his groan long and raspy. He’d taken his full length, and gods, it felt incredible. Fomoli wasn't surprised that he’d bottomed out. He cracked an eye open to find Teldryn's face scrunched in pleasure, a layer of sweat forming above his brow.

Fomoli ran a hand over his hair and tilted his head up to lick possessively at Aerik's neck. “Feel good?” he asked shakily, squeezing down on Teldryn’s length. It was obvious he was holding himself back by the way his thighs trembled.

Teldryn ran his hands along Fomoli's lean waist. "Yeah... Now fuck yourself on me."

With that, the Bosmer rested his hands on Teldryn's shoulders and rode him, mounting his cock greedily.

His braid lightly brushed his nipples with every downward thrust. Fomoli's nails bit into the cotton of Teldryn's undershirt as he was suddenly pulled forward, Teldryn sliding down and propping them up with his feet. Teldryn suddenly pulled almost all the way out, leaving Fomoli a writhing mess.

With one swift motion, Teldryn shoved himself in to the hilt. Fomoli tightly fisted the fabric of Teldryn's tunic, crying out as his cock was smothered between them.

He reached up and took Aerik's face into his hands, pulling him down into a rough, biting kiss. Their tongues slipped together and Fomoli could only gasp at the sensation.

It only took a few more sharp thrusts for Fomoli to orgasm in the new, electrifying position.

"Yeah, shoot it inside.." Fomoli groaned. As soon as he tightened upon release, a warm seed filled him from behind. Teldryn's pace suddenly stopped as they trembled together, their orgasms synced. Fomoli panted, gasping against Teldryn's neck. He pressed an ear to his heaving chest, listening to the rapid beating from within. 

“Your heart is pounding just as hard as you.”

“Well…” He let out a dry chuckle, still breathing heavily. “It was quite the workout.” 

“ _ Shoot it inside? _ ” Aerik repeated before throwing his head back with a far-too-loud laugh. “Oh gods, I’m using that. That’s brilliant.” 

Fomoli suddenly flushed up to the tips of his ears.

"I don't know what I say half of the time, don’t quote me!" he countered, lifting off of Teldryn with a quiet wince. He collapsed beside Teldryn with a huff, curling up against his side.

"Lying in your own filth. How charming. Come on, get up so I can change the sheets before you two fall asleep on me," Aerik chuckled.

\---

Fomoli woke to the cold air of someone's bedroom, his body weak and limp from the fun he'd had the night before. Recalling everything that happened, Fomoli buried himself under the furs of the bed in hopes to assuage his embarrassment. He slept around, sure, but to sleep with people from the Fourth Era?

Later, he’d call that an achievement.

People have definitely changed over the years. Nobody from his time would have dared to treat him how he'd been treated with Teldryn and Aerik, who were bold and commanding compared to the shy twigs back home. Fomoli wished he had partners who weren't afraid to get rough. Speaker Terenus had been a good partner, rougher than all the others, but he had nothing on Aerik and Teldryn. For once in his life, Fomoli felt like he could lay in bed all day after such a good bedding.

Someone groaned next to him and rolled over, throwing an arm around his skinny frame. He craned his head to find Aerik, snoring softly in his sleep while Teldryn pressed in on the other side of him, squeezing Fomoli between them.

Through strands of loose hair, Fomoli blinked up to Teldryn, who had a hand rested on his hip. He still looked to be sleeping, eyes closed and his breathing steady. His hair was mussed against the pillow, face still flushed and broad shoulders peppered with Bosmer bite marks. Fomoli had to laugh at how disheveled he looked.

Fomoli wasn't one to wake up early unless his instinct sensed something unusual…

A playful voice rang in the back of his head, and he bristled.

_ "One day down. Easy enough." _


End file.
